What would have happened if
by Verbum Tempestas
Summary: ..Lyra was there. I am currently repairing this story. Be warned it is long as it is following the manga, please enjoy.


Disclaimer: As all know I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters to it, but I do own Lyra and all orginal characters and storyline added. So please, enjoy!

Act One;  
Fuuin Sareta Shounen "The Sealed-Away Boy"

"Kagome!" the girl called as she mounted the last step of the shrine.

"Lyra! What are you wearing?" Kagome said as she hurried up to her and stopped, looking at her friend's strange clothing. Lyra smiled and brushed her red hair from her face.

"Cloths. Thought I would spice up the school's life." he said with a small laugh as she looked down at Kagome, Lyra being a bit taller than her. Kagome laughed, before turning.

"Souta? What are you doing?" she asked as she spotted her brother standing in the entrance of the well house. Lyra followed her gaze as Souta turned.

"Buyo is in there." the young boy said.

"Morning short stuff." Lyra said with a smile, rising her hand in greeting. Souta's face brightened.  
"Morning Lyra-chan!" he called back as his sister walked up to him. Lyra smiled and came to his side, laying a hand on his head. Kagome sighed.

"I'll get him." she said walking into the well house. Lyra yawned and withdrew her headphones, slipping them into her ears. As she did this she flipped the new solar ipod on, Gackt instantly gracing her ears. Her blue green eyes watching her friend closely. "See, got him!" she called cheerfully as she turned with Buyo in her arms. Suddenly it seemed as if time slowed. Lyra's eyes widened as the energy from the well reared up.

"KAGOME!" both sibling and friend cried as the energy grabbed her. Lyra instantly leapt as Kagome was drug backwards. Reaching Lyra grabbed Kagome's hand as tight as she could as Souta ran to get his mother and grandfather. As Lyra and Kagome fell Lyra's arm shot up, trying to grab the well's edge, but her fingers just barely grazed it. "Damn it!" she shouted as they continued to fall. She looked over her shoulder at Kagome to see that the creature was cupping her face.

"You...Have it, don't you?" she hissed, bringing her face close to hers and flicking her tongue out, tasting the girl's skin. Lyra pulled on her, throwing her up and bringing herself before the creature.

"Disappear!" she shouted, holding her hand out before her. Her hand glowed a bright red, and the creature faded, leaving only an arm that had kept hold of Kagome.

"Lyra! What's going on!" Kagome cried as they fell.

"I don't know Kagome, now stop shouting." her friend said as they began to slow. "We're going to land, be careful." she warned as she felt herself slowly begin to slow.

"I won't let you go... Shikon...no...tama..." the creature's voice filled the well sending shivers through them.

"Lyra-chan." Kagome whimpered, but her friend wasn't looking at her, but at the slowly rising ground. This was not good, and it left a dead pit in her stomach.

-

As they landed Kagome slipped, causing both girls to fall. "Ow." Lyra groaned as she rolled onto her back.

"We're inside the well?" Kagome said in awe as she looked up at small square of light. Lyra followed her gaze, but then it fell to her friend's side.

"Kagome-chan, don't move." she said softly.

"Eh?" Kagome said looking up at her in question, and then following her own gaze. 'What was that just now...? A dream?' she thought as she turned slightly to follow Lyra's gaze. "IT WASN'T!" she cried aloud at the sight of the severed hand. Lyra stood and walked over to her.

"Baka." she muttered under her breath as she kicked the arm. Kagome was in awe as it hit the wall and disappeared. But her mind was still ringing with the creature's words.

"Shikon no tama? Haven't we heard that before?" she asked looking up at Lyra as she reached down to help her up.

"Who knows, but we better get out of her before we're late for class." Lyra said with a shrug of her slender shoulders.

"Hai, we should. Souta, are you there?! Go get Jii-chan!" she shouted as Lyra bent and scooped up her bag and ipod, turning it off and storing it away.

"We could just climb Kaogme-chan. It won't hurt us, and we can tell sensai that we've done our work out for the day then." Lyra said teasingly as she grabbed hold of a vine. Kagome laughed.

"Hai, I guess, but I can't believe that he ran away on us." she grumbled as they climbed. Lyra rolled her eyes but pulled herself up. Half way up Kagome looked sideways at her friend and was surprised to see that she wasn't even out of breath. 'Since when is she so good at this?' she thought in question.

"You're falling behind." Lyra called teasingly as she looked over her shoulder at her, grabbing the edge of the well.

"Whatever! You freaking spider!" Kagome shouted. Lyra laughed and pulled herself up, freezing. "Lyra-chan? What's wr*" Kagome's words died in her throat as she pulled herself over the well's edge.

"We're, outside?" Kagome said in wonder as she stood next to her friend.

"Apparently." Lyra said in shock.

"But, we fell into the well, in the well house." Kagome softly, stunned.

"Hai." Lyra said. The pair looked at each other nervously.

"MAMA! JII-CHAN!" Kagome called as she started into the brush.

"Kagome-chan! Don't wonder around!" Lyra cried as he hurried after her.

"Lyra-chan! There's the Goshinboku!" Kagome said happily as she pointed to the large tree. Lyra followed her finger to the tree. 'There's something wrong here. The sky is too clear and the air. I've never smelled such clean air before. Especially in Tokyo' she thought, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly Kagome was running past her.

"Kagome!" she called as she turned and ran after her. "Kagome! We don't know where we are, you don't go running off!" Lyra snapped as she grabbed her friend's arm. When Kagome didn't say anything or move, she turned, to look at what she was staring at. Her own eyes grew was wide as her friend's at the sight of the boy pinned to the tree before them, an arrow buried deep in his shoulder. As she looked at him she felt her heart stop. He wasn't human. 'Hanyou, inu, 150 at least' her mind instantly rattled off as she stared at him.

"It's a boy." Kagome said under breath in wonder as she took a step forward. "Umm... What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she stepped up onto the large roots of the tree.

"Kagome!" Lyra hissed as she looked nervously around.

"Excuse me." Kagome continued, crawling up onto the roots toward him ignoring her friend.

"Kagome, damnit! Get your ass back here." she hissed. Kagome glared at her.

"Don't worry about it Lyra-chan. There's no one around and what am I hurting?" she asked. She knew that Lyra only really cussed like that when she was mad and worried at the same time. While Lyra glared at her she hopped easily up onto the roots. Kagome turned back to the boy. It was then that he saw his ears. "Those...aren't human ears." she said softly. 'Iie shit Kagome, they're inu ears. Baka.' Lyra thought with a glare to her friend. 'Ohhhhh, I want to touch them.' Kagome thought to herself as she eyed the little white ears atop the boy's head.

It was then that she reached for them. "Kagome! Iie!" Lyra hissed, reaching her hand out and catching her friend's wrist as she rubbed his ears between her finger.

"Lyra?" she gasped before voices reached their ears.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?" The pair turned just in time to see the arrows slicing through the air toward them.

"Kagome! Look out!" Lyra cried as she turned and pinned her friend between her and the hanyou as the arrows embedded themselves in the tree around them. While Kagome flinched every time an arrow hit the tree, Lyra was firm, her gaze over her shoulder, not moving once.

"This land is forbidden."

"Are you a foreigner?" Lyra's eyes narrowed as she glared at them men.

"They were in InuYasha's forest?" one man asked.

"It be young girls in strange clothing..." a woman said looking at the pair closely.

"HEY! You didn't have to tie us up!" Kagome shouted as she wiggled in her bounds, trying to remain as decent as she could.

"I...am going...to kill you, Kagome-chan." Lyra said icily as she kept still, her legs folded to the side and her eyes closed, head bowed. Kagome looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Could they be spies?" one man said as he looked at them.

"Could it be war again?" a woman asked.

"A kitsune in disguise, perhaps..?" another woman said, worry in her voice.

"Lyra-chan? Where are we? It looks like one of the villages in the Sengoku Jidai period, that we studied last week." she whispered as she leaned over to Lyra slightly, but her friend ignored her, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

"Clear the way...Miko Keade-sama has arrived." a man called, pulling Kagome's attention away from her friend and to the front where the crowd of people were parting.

"Who are you? Why were in InuYasha's forest?" the elderly miko asked as she walked slowly to them. 'Jeez..Yet another weirdo has arrived.' Kagome thought with an inward sigh. Lyra opened her mouth to speak when the woman spoke again. "Hn? Let me see your face clearly." she said as she approached Kagome, ignoring Lyra. As she kneeled before her Lyra watched her closely, not trusting her just yet. "Try to look more intelligent." Keade said as she looked closely at Kagome. Lyra snorted a laugh as she smiled, still not speaking. Kagome shot her a glare, but both looked back at the elderly woman as she spoke. "You resemble, Kikyou-onee-sama." she said softly. Kagome and Lyra looked at each other in question.

"My sister was called Kikyou. She was the miko who protected this village." Keade explained as she slipped into her memories.

Flash back  
"Listen carefully Kaede...take this, and burn it with my remains." Kikyou had said, as she held the Shikon no tama out to her.

"It has been fifty years since that day...and I was only a child when she died." she said sadly. There was silence for a moment before Kaede looked at her again. "What's wrong, aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"Umm...could you maybe untie me and Lyra-chan?" Kagome said waving her hands and nodding to Lyra who they had gagged when she had made a fuse about being lifted. Lyra glared at Kaede as she untied the both of them.

"Arigato." she muttered as she rubbed her wrists. Kaede nodded and resumed her seat before handing both of them a bowl of soup.

"Umm, this... isn't Tokyo, is it?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of her food. 'Kagome, now I know you are smarter than that.' Lyra thought with an inward groan. Kaede looked at her in question.

"I've never heard of it.. is that your province?" the miko asked.

"Uh..." Kagome said as she looked at Lyra.

"Hai, it is Miko Kaede, we are travelers and we thank you for your, hospitality." she said with a wry smile. Kagome looked at her to see that she hadn't even touched her food. She looked down at her own half eaten food. 'But how are we suppose to get back?' she thought fearfully. She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a commotion outside of the hut. She was surprised to see that Lrya was the first to stand.

"What is all this?" Kaede asked as she opened pushed the mat aside. Lyra stepped out first, her blue green eyes traveling around the village.

"Lyra-chan?" Kagome said stepping up to her, laying her hand on her arm. Suddenly Lyra gripped her arm and yanked her back. not a moment later a horse was thrown to where she had been standing, it's side torn open. "KYAAH!" Kaogme cried at the sight of it.

Lyra's face was blank as she looked up at the sky. Kagome looked at her and found that the look she had, was far more frightening than the eerie silence that had fallen. "She's back." Lyra whispered.

"Nani?" she said.

"MO...MONO NO KE!" a chorus of villagers cried. Kagome's gaze shot to the village just at the creature from before. 'I-It's her!' she thought fearfully. The creature turned to them.

"Give me...The Shikon No Tama!" she shouted as she suddenly turned and started toward them.

"The..The Shikon no tama?! You...are carrying it?!" Kaede cried turning to Kagome.

"I...I don't know, but..." Kagome replied fearfully.

"Well, this isn't the time to find out. RUN!" Lyra cried as she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her along with her. The sounds of the villagers screams of fear and pain ping ponged in her mind as she ran behind Lyra. 'Damn her, she targeting me...I have to lead her away from this village, before everyone is...' her thoughts broken when a village spoke, apparently answering something that Lyra had asked.

"Neither spears nor arrows are working!" the man said.

"We must drive it back to the dry old well." Kaede said. Lyra and Kagome looked over their shoulders at her.

"The dry well?" Kagome asked as Lyra lifted a large beam of wood and threw it into the creatures face.

"The one we came out of!" she grunted as she looked at her.

"It's in InuYasha's forest." Kaede added. Kagome looked at her for a moment before turning slightly.

"Which way is that forest?" she called. 'What is she thinking?' Lyra thought as she looked at her friend, looking franticly around for a weapon. 'One that isn't rusted half through would help' she thought ruefully.

"To the East.." Kaede was saying.

"Where that light's coming form.. I got it!" Kagome shouted as she started to run.

"KAGOME! DAMMIT!" Lyra shouted, her eyes finally landing on a half buried katana.

"What was it that girl just said..." Kaede wondered aloud as the creature began to chase after Kagome who was running at break neck speed. "In that evil forest. Normal people cannot see it but...did she just say that she could...?" the elderly miko wondered.

"Hai, she did. And I see it too." Lyra said standing, her eyes fixed on forest past her, the katana gripped in her hand. "If you want to help, come on." she growled as she stepped up beside the older woman.

"How do you plan on catching them? They are moving faster than the winds?" Kaede asked. Lyra smirked as she crouched.

"Bug bitch isn't the only freak here." she said softly as she brushed each of her ankles with her index and middle finger, muttering something as she did this. As she stood Kaede watched in surprise as what looked like mist crawled up her legs, stopping just below her knees. She bent her knees before leaping into the air, and then darting after them.

"I can smell it! I can smell the onna who killed me...she's coming closer."


End file.
